Mysteries of Life
by belasgrl
Summary: Incomplete. Kate gets an unexpected visitor. Contains a character from the Blackwell game series. This summary sucks. Don't worry, I'll fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Usually, nothing much happens in a small town. People go to work, go to the gas station, maybe eat out at a restaurant (if there even is one in that town), or stay at home and sleep and eat and whatever else they do. Everyone knows everyone, and most small towns are close-knit communities. Kids go to small schools, and most of them get involved in extracurricular activities, well, the very few they have, anyway. No matter what, everyone has a chance do make a difference, to get involved in his or her communities, even in rural towns. Some, though, slip through the cracks, whether it's by their own doing or others', and it happens everywhere. Seasons pass, and life trudges on. It is inevitable and unstoppable.

In an area that experienced all seasons, Autumn was soon going to turn into Winter. People in that area were saying it was going to be very cold and harsh, so they were trying to enjoy what little "good" weather they were having left before the temperature would drop. Parents were bundling their kids up, trying to make sure they didn't get too cold. Teenagers would be told by their parents to wear warmer clothes. Most did, anyway, but Kate didn't care. She went to middle school wearing a hoodie, and she would continue to do so, even in the winter.

One Monday afternoon, a school bus dropped Kate off at her house, if you could call it that. She lived in a trailer park that was a couple of miles away from the nearest town with her dad. It was one of the trashiest places around, and the only people who lived there were the really low income families who had nowhere else to go or people who used drugs. Most people avoided this area. Kate was used to the look of the place and was unphased by any of it. She opened the door of her trailer and went inside.

As usual, the place was trashed. She didn't even bother trying to clean; she gave up on that long ago. It seemed that, no matter how hard she tried, the place was always filthy.

Kate didn't bother saying anything like, "I'm home!" or calling out her dad's name. She just went straight to her bedroom, which was the cleanest room in the house. That was saying a lot, since she had dirty clothes and papers scattered all over the floor. She dropped her bookbag on the floor and fell back on her bed. It had been a long day, and she was tired, so she fell asleep.

A sharp knock at her door immediately woke Kate up. She heard her father's voice say, "Kate?"

Kate got up out of bed and opened the door. Her dad looked angry after seeing her sleepy expression. "Were you sleeping again? Jesus, you sleep all the time! Come here and clean up the place. I'm having a few buddies over tonight, and I need the place to look half-way decent."

She didn't protest. "Okay."

"I'm going to go out and get some stuff. I hope you'll have SOME of the work done when I get back." Then, he left.

Kate didn't bother to ask what he was going to get; she knew it was booze. He'd invite his friends (if they even were friends; she could never tell from the way they acted) over every week to play cards and to drink. She was glad she didn't have to be around them when they did that stuff, and her dad didn't want her out of her room then, anyway. Not because he feared for her safety, but because she "got in the way", as he put it, so she just stayed in her room those whole nights. That wasn't different from any other night; she stayed in her room almost all the time. Now, though, she had to clean.

It was hard to make the place look decent. They had one trash bag left, which would barely hold all the trash that was in the trailer. They had no clean rags and no cleaning supplies except for dish soap. She hid the trash bag outside and did her best to scrub the table, counters, etc. It didn't help much, but at least it looked a little better than it did.

Kate's dad came back as she was finishing scrubbing the sink. He carried a total of five six-packs of beer into the trailer. "Put these away, will 'ya," he told Kate, and she did, while he sat on the couch to relax.

After doing a few more things, Kate told her dad that she was done cleaning. She went back to her room as he lit a cigarette, giving her no thanks for the work she did, but she didn't care; she wasn't surprised.

Inside of her room, Kate looked at her bookbag, then shook her head and laid down on her bed again. She was too exhausted to do her homework, but she guessed it was a good thing. Maybe she'd actually sleep through the night, if she could even sleep through the noise her dad and his friends would make later.

Kate could often remember her dreams; they were like movies that most of the time, she starred in. It was better than watching TV. She was having one, now, but it was one of the strangest ones she had ever had. It was about a ghost. It came out of nowhere and talked to her, and oddly, she wasn't afraid of it. She was a little annoyed at it, but she didn't know why. At first, the ghost's voice was barely audible, but it became louder and louder until it sounded like it was right next to her. The last thing she remembered it saying was, "Hey, wake up."

The teenage girl opened her eyes, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. She heard loud noises and voices and laughs coming from out in the kitchen/dining room. It was dark, and she knew her dad's friends were still there. She had no idea what time it was, but it didn't matter.

"I don't know how you can sleep through all that noise."

"It's normal," Kate said, yawning. She wasn't sure if she was ready to wake up or not. She didn't know if she was still tired.

"Those people could wake the whole neighborhood. Betcha the cops'll come before long, huh?"

"No. No one ever complains, so there's no reason for them to come here."

"Do they all live here?"

"No. My dad is the only one out there who lives here. They're playing cards."

"Geez, I don't remember anyone ever getting that loud over a card game."

"Eh, it's my dad's thing. I don't really pay attention to it."

"Like you're not paying attention now?"

"Huh?"

"Kid, turn on the light."

"I don't know why I need to."

"Just turn on the light."

"Okay, whatever."

Kate got out of bed and turned on her bedroom light. She turned around. She blinked and turned it back off. "Damn, this is one hell of a dream."

"Hey, turn that back on! I may be a ghost, but seeing in the dark is not one of my special powers."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you happy, I guess. Not like I care." And she turned on the light again.

As she walked toward her bed again, the ghost said, "You really don't know what's going on, do you? Come on! You're not dreaming, kid!"

"God, that voice is so loud."

"Yeah, well, this voice is going to yell at you until your mind starts working. SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Kate shook, startled. She was fully awake and alert, now. "What? What?" She stared in front of her, and her mouth opened wide. "What the hell?!"


	2. Chapter 2

It couldn't be a dream; everything was so clear, now. Her bed, the floor, the walls, the door, were REAL. She was truly awake, so why was she seeing a ghost right in front of her?

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you are, kid," the ghost said. He was dressed in a suit and tie, wearing a hat. He was blue-colored and floated a few inches above the ground. She was afraid to get close to him.

"I'm not on drugs," Kate said. "I don't do that shit."

"Good for you, kid. Now, can you tell me where I'm at?"

"I'm in Hell."

"Sweetheart, you don't know what Hell is, yet. Live a few more years. Now, can you calm down and tell me where the heck am I?"

"Okay, if I'm not dreaming, and I'm not doing drugs, then what the fuck is going on?"

"Boy, you've got a mouth on you."

"Don't care. I just need to figure out what's happening."

"Well, don't think too hard about it. Listen, can you stop pacing? That's getting annoying. I just want to know where I'm at."

"I need to go back to bed."

"What you NEED is to tell me where the hell I'm at."

"God, we're in Hedgerstown, Illinois!" Kate shouted. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I know you're not one of my dad's friends, and I know it's not Halloween. Get the fuck out of my room!"

"I've tried that," said the ghost, or whatever or whoever he was. "I can't get very far without being pulled back. It's like being on a leash."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Before the other could say anything, Kate grabbed the nearest thing she could get a hold of, which was her backpack, and held on tightly to the straps as she swung it at him.

The backpack went right through him, and Kate fell forward onto the floor.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Look, I just wanna talk. I'm not gonna hurtcha'."

Kate ran out of her room and into the kitchen/dining room, where her dad and his friends were playing cards. They all looked at her, and her dad glared. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, not acknowledging her frantic expression.

"There's some guy in the house. He got into my room!" She turned around and saw that the man who had been in her room was close behind her. She pointed at him and screamed, "That's him!"

The rest of the people looked confused. One of them asked, "Where?"

"He's right here!"

Kate's father let out an angry sigh. "Look, we don't have time for tricks. Go to your room, or somewhere else. Just don't bother us again!"

"But-"

"They don't see me, kid."

Kate's face was white, and she said nothing as she ran outside. She ran out of the trailer park and into a woods nearby. When she stopped, she leaned against a tree and gasped for breath. Her mind was spinning, and she tried to piece her thoughts together. She had to think of a plan, but how could she make a plan if she didn't know what was going on in the first place?

Suddenly, she heard the man's voice again. "Hey, come on! Can't we talk about this?"

Kate stood very still, hoping the ghost would go away. Suddenly, she heard him say, "There you are. You-", but Kate screamed before he could finish his sentence. She started running again, and he yelled, "Stop. Stop...running. Argh! You're pulling on me! Can't ya'...Wait!"

The teenage girl ran until she collapsed on the ground in the middle of a field. She was feeling lightheaded.

"Ah, Jesus!"

Kate was too exhausted to even try to get up. Whatever the ghost wanted, she would just have to suffer.

The ghost sighed. "You're not dead, are you?" He floated by her, and Kate tried to raise her head up. "NOW, will you listen to me?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothin'. I don't even know who you even are, or why I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere. Hell, I'm just coming to terms with the fact that I'm a spook."

"A...ghost..." Kate said, weakly.

"Yeah. The thing is, I can't seem to leave anywhere unless you do, which, obviously isn't pleasant for either of us...Are you gonna get up soon?"

The teenager had enough energy now to stand up.

"You okay, now?"

She said nothing.

"Not gonna run?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Now, let's get outta here and back to your place. Can you even find your way back?"

Kate sighed. "Yeah." She didn't try to run. She didn't scream. If the ghost really wanted to do something bad, he would have already done it by now. Besides, she was too drained to try to make him go away. She barely had enough energy to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate got back home okay enough, even though the ghost kept floating beside her. She didn't say a word until she stumbled back into the trailer, her legs hurting. The dining room/kitchen and the living room were empty now; everyone had finally gone home. Her dad was most likely sleeping.

"Geez, the place is trashed," the ghost said.

Kate passed the mess and went straight into her room. She flopped down on the bed. Soon, she was asleep.

"So, uh, yeah, I guess I'll wait here."

Kate woke up and saw that it was already daylight outside. "Ugh! What time is it?"

"You got me. Don't you have a clock in this place?"

The teenager stirred and looked at her watch that lay on the little table beside her bed. Her eyes widened. "Shit! I missed the bus!"

"You got school today?"

"Yeah. Oh, fuck it. Who cares? I'm tired...and sore."

"That was some night, wasn't it?"

"Are you still here?"

"Yep. I told you, I can't leave. Don't you remember?"

"Barely."

"You were lying on the ground in the middle of a cornfield when I said it. It's a wonder you got home. Anyway, we got off on the wrong foot. How about we make formal introductions? I'm Joey Mallone."

"I'm Kate Johnson."

"Kate. Nice name. Well, Kate, why don't you get up and walk to school?"

Kate groaned. "It's too far, and I'm still tired and sore."

"Too far? In my day-"

"Let me guess; you walked 5 miles to school, even in the snow. God, that's so cliche."

"It is?"

"Yeah. How long have you been a ghost, anyway?"

"Since last night. I didn't even realize I was dead until...Look, do we have to talk about this?"

"Geez, sorry," Kate said, rolling over.

"Yeah, well..."

The teenager settled down in her bed again and said, "I'm going back to bed. Can you give me some privacy?"

"What? You don't like my company?"

"Not right now. I'd like to sleep in peace. why the hell were you whistling last night? I could barely sleep!"

"I got bored. It's not like I can do much."

"Maybe I can get you a book and leave the light on."

"And how am I supposed to turn the pages? Blow on them?"

"I'm just trying to help. Anything to get a night of peace."

"Kid, you're not gonna get much peace with me around."

Kate sighed and covered her head with the blanket. She drifted off to sleep again. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, sunshine, wake up."

It was the next morning, and Kate was still asleep.

"Hey, kid, wake up."

Kate stirred, but didn't awaken. Joey sighed, frustrated. "Hey, kid!" he yelled.

The teenage girl immediately sat up. "What the hell?" she asked, groggily. She saw Joey and groaned. "Ugh, it's you."

"Nice to see you, too. Aren't you gonna be late for school?"

Kate looked at her watch. "Oh, my god, Joey, it's 6:30! The bus doesn't pick me up until 7:25!"

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a kid on time for school."

"Quit fucking nagging me! I'm going back to sleep!"

"Yeah, right."

"What? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk your ear off, that's what. I'm going to annoy the hell out of you."

"You already do that," Kate remarked, annoyed.

Ignoring her, Joey started talking rather loudly non-stop about random things. Kate covered her head with her pillow, but Joey just got closer to her and talked even louder. Finally, Kate screamed, "Shut up! God, don't you ever shut up?!"

A few seconds later, her father pounded on the door. "Shut the fuck up, Kate!"

Kate groaned. She got up and got some clothes off the floor. She turned to Joey. "Can you like, leave the room for a few minutes?"

"Sure, kid."

Joey went through the door, leaving Kate to get dressed. When she was ready, she said, "Okay, I'm done."

"Get out here!"

Kate was a little startled. She opened her door and saw her father standing outside the room. "What the fuck is your problem?!" he screamed at her. "You woke me up!"

"Sorry, Dad."

"You better be fucking sorry! Don't do it again!" Then, he stomped off back to his room.

Kate shut the door and sat down on her bed. "Well, he's a bright ray of sunshine, isn't he? Of course, I'm sure the people in New York also heard you."

"Ha, ha."

Later, the school bus picked Kate up. She nervously got on, hoping that no one there would see Joey. She sat in the very back, by herself, and became bored.

"Geez, did something die in here? This smells as bad as a sewer. Hey, you better hold on to the seat or you'll bounce off."

"Joey," Kate said, softly.

"What? Just callin' it like I see it."

"I hope no one hears you."

"Don't worry about that. I'm like your own personal imaginary friend. Only I'm not made up."

"Oh, great," Kate mumbled.

Joey talked most of way to the school, but Kate ignored him.

When the bus stopped at the school, which was a junior and senior high school combined, all the teens on the bus got off. They all went in the building, and they got ready to start the day.

Kate went to her locker and got her books and supplies for her first class, then went into the classroom.

"Damn, schools have changed a lot since I was a kid," Joey said. Where is everyone?"

Kate sighed. She opened a notebook and wrote, "I'm not talking right now."

"Okay, well, I'll talk and you write."

Kate wrote, "No."

"You're right," Joey said. "You gotta listen to the teacher and learn. I won't talk during the lessons."

True to his word, Joey didn't talk during classes. In between them, though, he wouldn't shut up. He asked what this was and what that was and made (mostly) sarcastic remarks about everything. Kate was annoyed all day but didn't say anything.

At lunch, Kate sat by herself. "Hey, kid, why are you sitting alone?" the ghost asked.

Kate shrugged.

"Hey, there's a fine-looking bunch of people. Go sit with them."

The teenager shook her head.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure they'd love it if you joined them."

Kate glared.

"Suit yourself."

Kate's Physical Education course was her next to last class. "Ah, geez," Joey said as Kate went to the girl's locker room.

"Just don't look. Go through the wall next to the room."

"Hey, weirdo. You talking to yourself?"

Kate turned around. Some of the popular girls were standing behind her and snickering. One of them said, "You're more of a psycho than everyone thinks."

Joey asked, "Hey, kid, 'you going to take that?"

Kate ignored all of them and went to her gym locker. One of them slammed it shut and said out loud, "God, aren't you a little too old to have imaginary friends? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Kate tried to open her locker, but the girl kept her hand on it. "Can you please move?" Kate said, dully.

"Sure, psycho." Most of the girls who heard her laughed.

Kate felt awkward the whole time. P.E. was the worst class she had. It didn't help that Joey kept complaining about him being pulled toward her every time she got too far away from him. She was relieved when the class was over.

School couldn't get over soon enough. Kate sighed as she grabbed her backpack and shut her locker. She got on the bus and rode home.

"So, uh, kid."

Joey tried to talk, but Kate stopped him. "I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to go to bed."

"This early?"

"Yeah. I always do. I'll do my homework later."

"Don't you want to get it done and over with?"

"Leave me alone, Joey!"

"Alright, alright. I'll let you sleep, if it'll make you less cranky."

"Thanks. You're too kind," she said, sarcastically.


End file.
